


Time on Concord Dawn

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum
Summary: A Diary Entry from a traveller, detailing his experiences on the planet of Concord Dawn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Time on Concord Dawn

**Time on concord dawn.**

**Day 30, 30 ABY**

_When I travel, I am usually expected to organise a shelter for my group, which means bumping into some rather strange native peoples, some friendly, some not. I will talk about my experiences with said natives and explain why an off-worlder may react in such a way._

**Day 6, 30 ABY, Encountering Lupius.**

On the 6th day of our travels, after running low on food, it was decided that we would search for a formidable shelter that will protect us from the harsh environment of Concord Dawn. Walking slowly through the Shikto Forest, on the North-Eastern side of the planet, I caught a sure glimpse of a young boy foraging in the treetops, before disappearing quickly. First things first, what stunned me, was the fact that he was foraging from the tops of the tree and not the middle or bottom, where it could be argued the most food lies. Secondly, was the speed in which he retreated, it seemed almost animal like and it took me a while to realise that I hadn't actually seen a wild animal.

**Day 11, 30 ABY, speaking with Lupius.**

It would be three days until I saw the boy known as Lupius again. In the days leading up, I had found a suitable natural shelter for the 5 of us to rest. I had hunted animals for the majority of the day, gathering some small meats and a large Crucia Deer carcass, a slightly saltier meat and one that is of great difficulty to drain the blood from. I was in the process of stripping meat from the leg bone of the Crucia when the boy appeared before me again, this time from the cover of a leafless tree, the tree itself doing a lacklustre job of hiding him.

I laid down my knife upon the grass and made my way toward the trees. I said as such to my friends.

"The tree calls to me."

Two of my five friends looked at each other puzzled whilst the other three occupied themselves with their food. Despite this, I wandered into the trees without any questions.

I placed a gentle hand upon the tree but received no response from the boy I saw, he seemingly disappearing again with such an unbelievable speed.

"Traveller." A disgruntled voice called from above.

I bolted immediately upwards and almost buckled to my knees. My grip on the tree began to loosen and my hand began to shake violently. What I saw in the tree I had never seen before and hope never to see again and with the fear it projected onto me, I wish the common traveller his sanity spared. I sprinted back and fell onto the grass for everyone to see. My friends laughed at my collapse, but I cried tears into the dried mud, consumed by fear and unable to move properly.

We have since moved to the Western side of Concord Dawn, a place where civilisation is more welcomed.


End file.
